


The Waltz

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy/Harry Potter Crossovers [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e16 The Body, F/M, Song: Whiskey Lullaby, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. As the song Whiskey Lullaby plays and the voices of Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss float through the air, the two couples — Dawn and Draco, and Buffy and Lucius — dance in a waltz that could’ve been written for them before they were born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) Here’s a new AU Buffy/Harry Potter crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. In this one, two couples — one consisting of Dawn Summers and Draco Malfoy, and the other Buffy Summers and Lucius Malfoy — dance to the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. I think that the song Whiskey Lullaby is a great song to listen to, as well as be inspired to write by. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. J.K. Rowling (also a genius) owns Harry Potter. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

The Waltz

"Dance with me, Dawn?" Draco Malfoy, seventeen, asked his girlfriend Dawn Summers, also the same age.

Her blue eyes twinkled as she smiled. "Sure, Draco."

She took his offered hand, and he led her to the dance floor. Once Dawn and Draco were in the center, the song, Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, began playing as they began to waltz.

_She put him out_  
_like the burnin’ end of a midnight cigarette_  
_She broke his heart_  
_He spent his whole life tryin’ to forget_  
_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_  
_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_  
_Until the night_

Buffy couldn't help but smile at how gentlemanly Draco's manner was when he politely asked Dawn to dance with him. Of course, Draco's father Lucius noticed this. 

"I take it that you noticed how my son seems to be treating your sister like a gentleman would," he said, smiling. Buffy smiled in return. 

"Indeed," she said. 

Lucius and Draco had long since heard about Buffy and Dawn Summers, as well as Buffy's being the Slayer and Dawn the former Key. That was all they needed to know. Lucius set about charming Buffy, but took it slow and steady, while Draco did the same with Dawn. They also met Willow, Xander and Giles, also known as the Scoobies, and had since learned about their adventures. However, there had been some details Buffy preferred to leave out when discussing her past history with guys.

"I respect that, Buffy, and I understand if you don't want to tell me or Draco about those subjects," Lucius had said when Buffy explained why. She had thanked him for that.

However, there was one topic Buffy felt she had to get off of her mind and out in the open — namely, the death of her mother Joyce. Lucius and Draco actually made a very good audience. They listened intently, and when Buffy told them of how she had come home one day and found her mother's corpse, they exchanged saddened looks. 

"I'm so sorry, Buffy," said Lucius as he took Buffy in his arms and hugged her. "I know how it feels to lose a parent myself." 

He then told her of how his father, Abraxas Malfoy, had died of a case of dragon pox. Buffy was quite surprised at first, but then realized that she wasn't alone. The tragedy of losing a parent, after all, had been around long before she was born, of course. 

Now, of course, Lucius turned to Buffy and politely asked her to dance, just as his son had with Dawn. Impressed with his gentlemanly manner, Buffy smiled and accepted. Soon, Buffy and Lucius were also waltzing...

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away her memory_  
_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
_With a note that said “I’ll love her till I die”_  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow_  
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la_

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew_  
_how much she blamed herself_  
_For years and years_  
_she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_  
_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_  
_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_  
_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away his memory_  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_  
_We found her with her face down in the pillow_  
_Clinging to his picture for dear life_  
_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_  
_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la_  
_La la la la la la la la..._

_La la la la la la laaaa..._

Finally, when the song ended, they stopped waltzing, and Buffy and Lucius took the moment to look over at Draco and Dawn. 

"I like hearing this song sometimes," said Dawn. 

Draco nodded. "So do I, Dawn. And I think it's a lovely song as well."

Both Lucius and Buffy looked back at each other and nodded in agreement. They also liked the song Whiskey Lullaby, although they believed that they would never do what the man and woman did in the song — namely, try to forget an unpleasant memory using alcohol. For them, that just didn't seem right.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
